halofandomcom-20200222-history
77th Marine Regiment
The 77th Marine Regiment is a UNSC Marine Corps infantry unit.http://halo3.com/believe/test/shell.html Halo 3: Believe Background First Battle of Mombasa The 77th Marines fought during the first stages of the Battle of Mombasa. There, they fought alongside civilian volunteers against the invading Covenant Army. Second Battle of Mombasa The 77th fought again, this time against the Covenant Loyalists. There they were under the command of John-117. Known Members Pawel Czernek Major Pawel Czernek, who was active for 30 years in the UNSC from 2551 to 2581, was one of the few surviving combatants who fought in The Battle of New Mombasa, shot in a documentary circa the turn of the 27th century at the Museum of Humanity. He related his role in the battle while examining a diorama of the battle - he manned an overturned Warthog's turret - and described the morale Master Chief engendered during the battle ("We knew Master Chief was in the fight. He gave us hope.") The elderly Major Czernek wears a prosthetic metal right leg; it is unclear where or when he suffered that traumatic injury.GameTrailers "The Museum" video T. B. Williams T.B. Williams is a UNSC Marine present at the Second Battle of Earth. He employed a Sniper Rifle, and with it, killed a Brute Chieftain that was responsible for the deaths of more than 23 other Marines.Halo 3 Ian Callahan A soldier who was captured by two Jackals during the Battle of New Mombasa, and saved by an unknown Marine."Believe" Halo 3 site James Dessen Corporal James Dessen was posthumously awarded a Red Legion of Honor medal for his extraordinary bravery during the Battle of New Mombasa."Believe" Halo 3 site Thomas P. Porter A Scorpion tank driver during the Battle of New Mombasa."Believe" Halo 3 site Thomas Chang Sergeant Chang was a veteran of numerous battles with the Covenant, and successfully completed the task of securing a forward HQ during the Battle of New Mombasa. He was killed during a Covenant air assault."Believe" Halo 3 site Jackson Law The sole survivor of a warthog patrol during the Battle of New Mombasa. Sustained serious injuries when his warthog was capsized by a Covenant plasma round."Believe" Halo 3 site Sian Wong A UNSC sniper during the Battle of New Mombasa. Sustained severe burn injuries from a retaliatory Banshee strike."Believe" Halo 3 site Russel Tinnier A UNSC marine during the Battle of New Mombasa assigned to destroy a strategic bridge."Believe" Halo 3 site Thomas C. Meyer A UNSC marine who used his rocket launcher to destroy the bridge alongside Tinnier."Believe" Halo 3 site Emmanuel Lomax "Emmet" Lomax encountered Master Chief during the Battle of New Mombasa, after receiving a precious 4 hours sleep in an abandoned building."Believe" Halo 3 site Caio Zanato Sole survivor of his squad during the Battle of New Mombasa, promoted to the rank of Private First Class."Believe" Halo 3 site Niraj Shah A UNSC Sniper who fought on the Hill in the Battle of New Mombasa. "Believe" Halo 3 site Reynolds A Marine gunnery sergeant during the Battles of Earth, Voi, and Installation 00. Pete Stacker A Marine gunnery sergeant during the two Battles of Earth; the Battles of Installations 04, 05 and 00; and Voi. Related Articles *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Military Units Trivia *The name (77) could be a possible 7 reference. Sources Category:UNSC Military Units